6.06 Bei Sonnenuntergang
„'Sundown'“ ist die sechste Episode der sechsten Staffel von Lost. Der Titel bedeutet übersetzt „Sonnenuntergang.“ Sayid steht einer schweren Entscheidung gegenüber. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|left|[[Sayid wird von Nadia über ihr Familienleben aufgeklärt.]] Sayid sitzt in einem Taxi nahe Los Angeles. Er hat eine Verarbredung, scheint deswegen nervös und verunsichert. Nachdem der Taxifahrer ihn auf das immernoch laufende Taxameter aufmerksam gemacht hat, bezahlt Sayid sein Geld und steigt mit einem Strauß Rosen aus dem Auto aus. Er geht an eine Haustür und drückt auf die Klingel. Heraus kommt Nadia, die ihn herzlich grüßt. Danach kommen zwei Kinder aus dem Haus gelaufen, die Sayid ebenfalls begrüßen. Sayids Bruder Omer folgt darauf und man erkennt, dass Nadia und Omer verheiratet sind. Einige Zeit später, nach dem sie alle gegessen haben schickt Sayid die Kinder los, ihre Geschenke aus seinem Gepäck zu holen. Während des Essens bekommt Omer einen Telephonanruf und erklärt das Essen für beendet, sehr zum Missfallen von Nadia. Als sie alleine sind fragt Nadia Sayid, ob er ihre Briefe bekommen habe. Sayid sagt, dass er sie alle bekommen hat worauf Nadia entgegnet, warum er sie nicht beantwortet hat. Noch bevor er antworten kann, kommen die Kinder mit ihren Geschenken zurück. Es sind zwei Boomerangs. Außerdem hält eines der Kinder das Photo in der Hand, das Sayid in seiner Tasche hatte. Es zeigt Nadia. Omer erscheint wieder und beobachtet die Szene aus dem Hintergrund. Es scheint, als gäbe es Spannungen zwischen den Brüdern. thumb|left|[[Sayid erklärt Omer, dass er nicht mehr gewalttätig ist.]] Sayid schläft auf der Couch als er mitten in der Nacht von Omer geweckt wird, der ihm erklärt, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckt und Sayids Hilfe braucht. Er sagt Sayid, dass er sich Geld von einem Mann geliehen hat um ein weiteres Geschäft zu eröffnen und dass er die Schulden mit seiner Lebensversicherung zurück gezahlt habe, der Mann aber weiter Zinsen fordere solange das Geschäft existiere. Sayid bietet an mit Geld zu helfen aber sein Bruder lehnt das scharf ab und erklärt, dass er Sayid braucht um "diese Leute zu überzeugen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen". Omer sagt er wisse "welche Art Mann Sayid sei", bezüglich Sayids Vergangenheit in der Republikanischen Garde im Irak, und bittet um seine Hilfe, da er weiß, dass sich Sayid um Nadia und die Kinder sorgt. Sayid lehnt jedoch ab und sagt, dass es ihm leid tue aber er "dieser Mann" nicht mehr sei. thumb|right|[[Sayid und Nadia sprechen mit dem Arzt.]] The next morning Sayid walks the children to the school bus. After he sends them off Nadia rushes out of the house yelling to Sayid that Omer is in the hospital and is seriously injured. The two arrive at the St. Sebastian Hospital, passing by Jack who is reviewing a medical chart. A doctor says Omer has a punctured lung and that he claims he was mugged. On hearing this Sayid tells Nadia to wait at the hospital and is about to leave. She detects that Sayid is going to seek revenge for Omer and begs him not to. She pleadingly asks him to return to the house and look after the children. That evening Nadia returns home. Sayid is repairing a vase broken by the children playing with a boomerang. Nadia reports that Omer is recovering from surgery and is awake. She makes it clear that she knows about the loan and that she believes dealing with it is solely Omer's responsibility as he brought the trouble on himself. She confronts Sayid about the picture of her from his bag and asks him why he pushed her towards his brother when he has been carrying a picture of her for so long and obviously still has feelings for her and always has. Sayid explains that he has spent twelve years dealing with his guilt for all the horrible things he did while an Iraqi soldier and that he cannot be with Nadia because he "does not deserve" her. thumb|left|[[Omar will, dass Sayid in sein Auto steigt.]] As Sayid is leaving Omer and Nadia's home the next day, a black SUV pulls up. Omar gets out of the vehicle and asks Sayid if he is going to pick up the kids. A second man exits from the vehicle as Omar asks Sayid to get into the car. Sayid appears to assess the situation so Omar offers the alternative (in Arabic) of them collecting the children together. Sayid complies and is taken to a commercial kitchen. A man is cooking eggs with his back turned. As Sayid is shown to a chair the man offers Sayid eggs which he says he can prepare fried, scrambled, or even poached — in his opinion, he can make "some very good eggs indeed". Sayid politely declines and the man sits in front of him to enjoy his eggs and introduces himself as . Keamy mockingly asks Sayid about his brother's condition after being mugged. Martin says that it is good that Omer is still around to take care of his family and rhetorically asks if Sayid also wants to take care of Omer's family. thumb|right|[[Martin Keamy bietet an Omers Schulden zu vergessen, kurz bevor er erschossen wird.]] Sayid nods. Keamy proceeds to tell Sayid about Omer's debt and when Sayid answers that Omer told him he already paid in full, Keamy replies that he still owes him money. Sayid then asks Keamy if he put his brother in the hospital and as Keamy nonchalantly denies it, Sayid hits Omar, grabs his gun, and uses him as a human shield. The other henchman fires and hits Omar and Sayid shoots the second henchman and then points his gun at Keamy. Keamy nervously tries to negotiate his life by forgiving the debt and asking Sayid to forget about the whole thing. Sayid says he cannot forget and shoots him. thumb|left|[[Sayid findet Jin im Kühlschrank.]] Sayid then hears banging noises coming from a walk-in freezer and finds Jin, gagged, beaten and tied up. Sayid pulls off tape over Jin's mouth and Jin shouts in Korean: "Don't kill me. Please. Let me live." Not understanding what he is saying, Sayid asks: "Who are you?" and Jin replies: "No English." Auf der Insel thumb|right| [[Dogens Baseball fällt zu Boden.]] Sayid barges into Dogen's chambers while Dogen calmly reads a book and confronts Dogen about the machine he was hooked up to. Dogen tells him that for every man there is a scale and on one side of the scale there is good and on the other side evil. The machine tells them how the scale is balanced and Sayid's scale tipped "the wrong way." Dogen admits he tried to poison Sayid because he thinks it would be best if Sayid were dead. Sayid says that Dogen does not know him as well as he thinks. He adds "I am a good man". Dogen attacks Sayid and a vicious fight ensues. Dogen's fighting skills are considerable and he finally manages to overpower Sayid and pin him down to his desk; as Dogen is about to stab Sayid in the throat, the baseball that he had on his desk rolls off and the sound of it hitting the ground stays his hand. With restrained anger, he tells Sayid to leave and never return. Dogen picks the baseball up contemplatively. thumb|left|[[Jacobs Feind schickt Claire in den Tempel.]] The Man in Black, standing outside the circle of ash, sends Claire into the temple with a message for Dogen. She shows some unwillingness and asks him to send Sawyer or Jin or go himself. He simply reminds her that if he could do it himself he wouldn't be asking her. Claire demands a guarantee that she will have her son back so the Man says, "I always do what I say." As she steps over the circle of ash, she asks whether he will hurt the Temple dwellers. The Man in Black replies, "Only the ones that won't listen." Sayid picks up his bag and is ready to walk off when Miles asks what he is doing. Sayid explains that he has been banished. Sayid wonders why the people who now want him dead are the same people who saved his life. Miles corrects him, making it clear to Sayid that he was dead for two hours and that whoever brought Sayid back, it wasn't the Temple Others. thumb|right|[[Claire betritt den Tempel mit einer Nachricht.]] Just then Claire comes through the Temple doorway and as Dogen approaches says to him: "He wants to see you"; Dogen speaks to Lennon in Japanese but Claire tells him to "speak English". Dogen refuses to go, saying that he is "not a fool" and that if he steps outside the Temple the Man would kill him. Claire suggests he sends someone that the Man won't kill. Dogen tells Lennon to have Claire thrown into a pit and to have Shephard and Reyes brought to him. Lennon says that they can't be found, Dogen says to Lennon to "Try harder"; he then turns to Sayid and asks him to follow him. Sayid says "I thought you wanted me to leave," and Dogen says that things have changed. thumb|left|[[Dogen präsentiert Sayid seinen Dolch.]] Back to his chambers, Dogen unearths a carved box from a plant pot which he cleans and opens, revealing a ceremonial dagger. He explains to Sayid that Claire is a confused girl under the influence of an angry man, that this man has been trapped for years but is free now that Jacob is gone and that he will not stop until he has destroyed every living thing on the Island. He says that the man is "evil incarnate." Dogen gives Sayid the dagger warning him that this person is going to appear to him under the guise of someone Sayid knows and who died and that Sayid should stab him in the chest before giving him any chance to talk. As Sayid wonders why should he do all that for Dogen, Dogen tells him that it's his chance to prove that he is a "good person." Sayid leaves the Temple and comes upon Kate, who asks what happened at the Temple. Sayid says that she should ask Miles. Kate soon arrives at the Temple and is let inside, finding Miles playing Solitaire. He asks her whether Sawyer had sent her packing and she uncomfortably has to admit it. He says that he wanted to follow Sawyer too, but he was sure that would be the outcome for him too, then he tells her that Claire appeared in the Temple and was taken away by the Others. thumb|right|[[Sayid sticht Jacobs Feind mit Dogens Dolch in die Brust.]] In the jungle Sayid hears and feels the strange rustling of a powerful breeze accompanied by the sounds of The Monster in the undergrowth, and suddenly Locke appears behind him. As the Man in Black says "Hello, Sayid" Sayid rushes and plunges the dagger in his chest, then he steps back puzzled as the Man in Black contemplates the dagger in his chest and asks, "Now, what'd you go and do that for?" The Man in Black seems unfazed and pulls the bloodless dagger out, offering it back to Sayid. Sayid takes the dagger cautiously and asks him "What are you?," a question the Man in Black disregards, wondering what the Others told Sayid he was so that Sayid might attack him. Sayid tells him they said he was "evil incarnate" to which the Man in Black chuckles and explains to Sayid that Dogen knew that Sayid had no chance of killing him, and that Dogen was trying to get Sayid killed by the Man in Black after the failed attempt. The Man in Black then prompts Sayid to admit that this was not the first time Dogen had tried to get someone else to kill Sayid. Sayid asks Locke what it is that he is trying to talk Sayid into. The Man in Black answers he just wants Sayid to deliver a message. Building an incentive for Sayid he says that he can get Sayid anything he wants, anything in the entire world. Sayid replies that the only thing he ever wanted died in his arms and that he will never see it again. The Man in Black seals the deal by rhetorically asking Sayid, "What if you could?" überbringt Dogen und den Anderen eine Nachricht von Jacobs Feind.]] Sayid returns to the temple and publicly announces that the Man in the jungle has sent him with a message: that Jacob is dead so none of the Temple dwellers have to stay here anymore and that they are free. He says that the Man is leaving the Island forever and that those who want to go with him should join him before sundown and be saved, or stay and die. findet endlich Claire und verrät Aarons Schicksal.]] Meanwhile Lennon finds Kate looking for Claire and wants to question her about Sawyer and Jin, but after Kate pins Lennon to a wall and demands to see Claire, he allows Kate two minutes to speak with her and leads Kate to the pit. Claire is at the bottom of the pit muttering and singing "Catch a Falling Star" to herself. Kate greets Claire, who takes a while to recognize Kate. She explains that they have her in the pit because they took Aaron, but Kate explains that it is she who took Aaron because they couldn't find her and that she raised him off Island, to Claire's evident chagrin. When Kate says that she returned to the island to "rescue" Claire so she can go back to Aaron, Claire ominously responds, "I'm not the one who needs rescuing." Kate is taken away by Lennon, Claire calls out after her, "He's coming Kate, he's coming and you can't stop him." A large group of Temple dwellers (including Cindy, Zach, and Emma) are preparing to depart following Sayid's warning, despite the objections of Lennon, who shouts that the Temple is safe and that "He can't come in." Miles meets up with Sayid and asks whether they should escape, but Sayid says he first needs to return Dogen's dagger. tells Sayid his past off the Island.]] In the Temple pool room, Dogen is contemplating and examining the baseball. Sayid confronts him wondering why he had tried to get him killed by other people instead of doing it with his own hands. Dogen reveals his history, saying that he once was a successful banker in Osaka and had a twelve-year-old son who enjoyed playing baseball. After his promotion at the bank, Dogen's coworkers took him out for celebratory drinks and Dogen had too much to drink, after which he went to pick up his son from a baseball game, that they had a very bad car accident which he survived. He is vague about whether his son died or was seriously injured. In the hospital Dogen was approached by a man he had never met, Jacob, who offered him a bargain: The boy's life could be saved, but only if Dogen would come to the Island to work and that he could never see the boy again. Sayid sympathetically reflects that Jacob drives a hard bargain and Dogen wonders whether the man outside offered a similar bargain to Sayid. Then, noticing that it is sundown, he asks Sayid whether he will choose to stay or go. Sayid replies that he would like to stay but suddenly tackles Dogen and leaps with him into the pool, holding him down until he drowns. Lennon rushes in berating Sayid, saying that Dogen was the only thing keeping "him" out. Sayid says "I know", and swiftly slits Lennon's throat with the dagger, throwing his body into the pool. The Smoke Monster then invades the Temple, overwhelming the Others that remained, killing everyone in its path and causing havoc. Kate and Miles rush to escape but are separated when Kate goes to rescue Claire. is hanging from Claire's pit as the Monster flies above.]] Kate returns to the pit where Claire is being kept, telling her that she will get her out, but Claire rejects Kate's offer saying that they'll be much safer in the pit. The Smoke Monster sweeps into the chamber forcing Kate to grab the rope steps and dangle in the pit while the Smoke Monster barrels over her. Kate watches the Monster rushing by, terrified yet entranced, while Claire looks up also entranced. comes across Ilana, Sun and Frank.]] Meanwhile, Miles tries to barricade himself in a store room. Despite his efforts to block the door, it is forced open by Ilana, (who Miles meets for the first time) followed by Frank Lapidus, Sun and Ben. Ilana asks him where Shephard, Reyes and Ford are, but Miles states he's the only one left. Miles is surprised to see Frank present, but the latter quickly reminds him there will be time for explanations later. Ilana asks whether Jarrah is here and Miles states that he is by the pool. Ben immediately leaves saying he'll get him, despite Ilana's plea to stay together. Ben finds Sayid sitting near the pool, contemplating. When Ben tells Sayid to come with him saying that there is still time to escape, Sayid calmly replies, "Not for me" and offers Ben a sinister smile. Ben sees the bodies of Dogen and Lennon then backs away in fear and rushes off. thumb|right|[[Sayid, Claire and Kate cross the courtyard to join the Man in Black.]] Back in the passageway, Miles asks Sun where Jin is and Sun is stunned to learn that Jin is alive and nearby. Ilana looks for the doorway symbol (the same one that Hurley used) and finding it, opens the passage allowing the group escape just before the Monster thunders down the passageway. Sayid and Claire emerge into the ruined courtyard of the Temple, which is strewn with bodies of slain Temple Others. Kate follows them, picking up a rifle from one of the dead. Rain falls as Sayid and Claire join the Man in Black, who stands outside the Temple, flanked by fifteen of the Others who have joined his side. Following last, Kate sees the Man in Black in the form of the deceased John Locke. The Man in Black receives Sayid and Claire with a self-satisfied expression and turns to Kate, gazes at her for a moment as if her presence is unexpected, then turns and leads his group away. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Omar und Keamy sind die ersten beiden Charaktere, die sowohl in der original als auch in der alternativen Zeitachse getötet werden. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), und Josh Holloway (Sawyer) kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. ** Matthew Fox (Jack) hat keinen Text. * Dies ist die erste Episode aus Staffel 6, die davon abweicht das Muster aus Staffel 1 zu kopieren. ** Basierend auf dem Episodentitel, welcher den Anschein hat eine Referenz zu aus Staffel 1 zu bilden, könnten es die Intention der Autoren gewesen sein, dem Publikum eine Sun-zentrierte Episode vorzutäuschen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Die Schauspieler im Hintergrund, die als Wachen an der Tempeltür stehen während Samuel sein Attacke beginnt sind die selben, die auch bei Samuel stehen nachdem die Attacke vorbei ist. :*Ebenfalls werden einige Schauspieler die zuvor mit Cindy und den Kindern den Tempel verlassen während des Massakers im Tempel getötet. * Der SUV, welcher Sayid zu Keamy bringt hat das selbe Nummernschild wie Jacks Bronco (2SAQ321). * Als die Türen des SUV geschlossen werden nachdem Sayid eingestiegen ist, kann man einen Kameramann und ein Mikrofon sehen. * Als Sayid die Vase repariert, hebt er ein zerbrochenes Stück Vase auf, in der nächsten Perspektive legt er anstatt dessen eine Klebetube nieder. * Als Keamy Spiegelei brät, liegen ein Toast und mehrere Streifen Speck auf dem Teller. Als er mit dem Teller zum Tisch geht ist das Stück Toast verschwunden. * Als Sayid und Nadja sich umarmen, legt sie ihren linken Arm um seine Schulter um dem Zuschauer ihren Ehering zu zeigen, in der nächsten Perspektive liegt ihr Arm nicht mehr um seine Schulter. Wiederkehrende Themen * Dogen alludes to an accident he was in with his son after he picked him up from baseball practice. Dogen had been drinking beforehand, which was the cause of the accident. * In the flash-sideways, Nadia is married to Sayid's brother, Omer, while Sayid still holds strong affection for her but believes he doesn't deserve her. * It is lightly raining when Sayid returns to the Temple to relay the Man in Black's message and it begins to rain when they all leave the temple. * Sayid, on behalf of MiB, gives the Temple people an ultimatum to leave by sundown or be killed. * Claire is kept in a pit after entering the Temple. * Dogen claims that Sayid's scale is tipped "the wrong way," which Sayid tries to dispute. * Dogen calls MiB "evil incarnate." * Dogen, Lennon and many Others are killed in the Temple massacre. * In the flash-sideways, Omer is brought to St. Sebastian's Hospital, where Jack is in the passageway. * In the flash-sideways, Sayid is confronted by Omar and Keamy. In the original timeline, Omar and Keamy were members of the mercenary team from the freighter. * Sayid enacts revenge on those who had harmed his brother by killing them. * In the flash-sideways, after he defeats his brother's attackers, Sayid finds a captured Jin. * Sayid kills Dogen after he tried to drown him, have him poisoned and believing that Dogen had tricked him into having MIB kill him. * Kate tries to look for Claire to save her from the Man in Black only to be saved herself. * Dogen is drowned in the pool by Sayid, just as Dogen had drowned Sayid. * Ben looks for Sayid endangering himself in the process. * Dogen tells Sayid that the price for saving his son's life was that he could never see him again. This is similar to Juliet's deal in which she came to the Island to find a cure for her sister's cancer, but was unable to leave the Island afterward. By contrast, the Man in Black offers Sayid the opportunity to not only bring the woman he lost back from the dead, but to be with her again. * When Sayid asks Dogen why should he help him kill the Man in Black, Dogen replies it's his chance to prove he's a good person. * When Sayid asks MiB "What are you"? MiB fails to respond but turns the tables by asking questions and making leading remarks, finally offering the "impossible". Handlungsanalyse * Sayid kills the men in the restaurant kitchen not only to save himself but also to save his brother from further "penalties" for late payments. * Sayid fights with Dogen after trying to get some answers about the torture he received. Sayid later kills Dogen and Lennon at the Pool. Kulturelle Referenzen * Book of the Dead: A writing of Egyptian origin that described their belief of the afterlife and the trials that awaited the deceased. One of the trials, conducted by the jackal-headed god Anubis, involved weighing the deceased’s heart on the scale of Maat, counterbalanced by the feather of Truth. Only if the heart was lighter than the feather (i.e. not weighed down with evil) could the soul move to the reward of the afterlife. In this episode, Dogen explains to Sayid that every man has a scale and that his (Sayid’s) scale is "tipped the wrong way." * Baseball: Dogen mentions how he used to pick his son up from baseball practice every Friday night. *'Solitaire': Miles is playing Solitaire in the courtyard when Kate enters. *'Shen ring': the hieroglyph tile on the wall in the Temple hallway that Ilana pushes to open the secret passage is a Shen ring. The Shen ring is an ancient Egyptian symbol of eternity and protection. In ancient Egypt, the Shen Ring also represents dual concepts of time; the cyclic line of periodicity and lineal time (into infinity). http://www.recoveredscience.com/const104shenring1.htm *"Catch a Falling Star": this 1957 song is sung by Claire in the hole and played after the temple is destroyed and frequently appears in scenes related to Claire. A version of the tune also plays in the background during the aftermath of the temple massacre. *'Star and Crescent': Nadia wears a medallion with this symbol of Islam. *'The Murder of John Lennon': After Sayid kills Dogen, Lennon asks him "Do you realize what you just did?". Sayid replies "I know". This was similar to the conversation between Jose Perdomo and Mark Chapman that occurred right after Chapman shot and killed musician John Lennon (who shares some similarities with the character Lennon). Perdomo shouted at Chapman, "Do you know what you've done?", to which Chapman calmly replied, "Yes, I just shot John Lennon." *'Faust': The complex literary tradition embodied in the various retellings of the Faust and Mephistopheles story are reflected in the two examples of selling the soul to the "devil" in Sundown. The Man in Black makes an offer to Sayid (although it is unclear whether he can keep it) which confirms Sayid's "bad" side. One of the themes from the Sixteenth century iteration of Faust is that he was already damned by his life and that Mephistopheles (an agent of the devil) is a facilitator. The name "Mephistopheles" is connected to darkness, this another connection with the Man in Black. Literarische Methoden * Sayid was asked by Dogen to kill the Man in Black by stabbing him through the chest with a knife - the exact same way that Ben killed Jacob - but the Man in Black did not die from this attack. * All the Temple people who remained behind were killed by the Man in Black. * Sayid tells Omer, "I'm not that man anymore." * Omer says to Sayid that there is little adventure in the dry cleaning business, yet his dealings create the main plot of the flash-sideways. * Dogen was drowned in the pool by Sayid much like Sayid was held under the water of the pool until he eventually died. * Dogen was brought to the Island based off a proposition he made with Jacob that would ensure the life of his son but which also required his eternal separation from his son. Juliet stayed on the Island based off a similar proposition made with Ben Linus, Jacob would cure her sister's returning cancer, which had previously gone into remission, if she stayed continuing her fertility work which was why she was brought to the Island for in the first place. * Kate was searching all over the Island for Claire, but if she had just stayed at the Temple, Claire would have come right to her. * In both timelines Sayid is asked by someone to kill another person. In FS timeline he refuses but is forced to do it, while in the Island he agrees to do it but is unable to. * Sayid chooses to believe he's being lied to in the Temple (by Dogen) and in the flash-sideways timeline (by Keamy). He ends up killing both men. * Sayid had a major brawl with Keamy on the Island. In the temple, he has another one with Dogen. In this episode, he kills both men. * When Dogen explains "the scale" to Sayid, he holds up his hands. One to represent "good," and the other to represent "evil." Dogen is wearing a black glove on his evil hand, while his good hand remains white. * By nightfall, MIB has gained the advantage and tipped power in his favor. * Sayid asks the Man in Black "What are you"? * Omar was accidentally killed by his own friends in both timelines. In the original timeline, Keamy kicked a grenade unintentionally towards Omar and was subsequently killed. In the flash-sideways timeline, Omar was shot by one of Keamy's henchmen when the henchman was aiming for Sayid. * In the parallel timeline, Sayid could not be with Nadia because of his guilt over being a bad person. Back on the Island, Sayid kills Dogen in fullfilment of his bargain with the Man in Black to be with Nadia again. Querverweise * Sayid trägt ein Bild von Nadja bei sich in der alternativen Zeitlinie. * Sayid sagt, dass das Einzige was er jemals wollte in seinen Armen gestorben sei, damit könnte sowohl Nadia als auch Shannon gemeint sein. . * Keamy und Omar, die zusammen als Söldner für Widmore gearbeitet haben, arbeiten in der alternativen Zeitlinie gemeinsam als Kriminelle. * Claire singt "Catch a Falling Star", was in verschiedenen Episoden auftaucht: Claire bittet die Stewarts es für ihr Baby zu singen, das Mobile in dem Kinderzimmer der Krankenstation spielt die Melodie, und Kate singt es Aaron vor während sie ihn behütet hat. * Sayids Bruder Omer wird in der alternativen Zeitlinie gezeigt. * Sayid wird in die selbe Restaurantküche gebracht in die auch Miles von Naomi gebracht wurde um ihn für die Kahana zu rekrutieren. * Dogen erwähnt seinen Sohn, der vorher in der alternativen Zeitlinie gezeigt wurde. * Miles erwähnt Sun gegenüber, dass Jin zuletzt im Tempel war, er hat den Tempel allerdings verlassen. * Ilana benutzt den selben geheimen Gang wie Hurley. * Miles erklärt Sayid, dass er tot war und dass die Anderen nichts mit seinem Wiedererwachen zu tun hatten. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Warum kann Samuel nicht erdolcht werden, Jacob aber schon? * Kann Samuel Tote zurück ins Leben holen? * Wieso kann Samuel nach Dogans Tod den Tempel betreten? * Wo sind Sawyer und Jin? Beide wurden zuletzt mit Samuel gesehen. * Warum hat Richard zum Zeitpunkt des Massakers immer noch nicht den Tempel erreicht? Alternative Zeitlinie * Warum wird Jin von Keamy gefangen gehalten? ** Wo ist Sun? Externe Links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet press release ar:الغروب ru:Закат en:Sundown Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden